


Free Wheeling

by President_Frankenstein



Series: Refried Beans [4]
Category: Camp Lazlo!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Future AU, M/M, Post-Series, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Frankenstein/pseuds/President_Frankenstein
Summary: Why hike to the campsite?





	Free Wheeling

“You okay?”

Slinkman flinched.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m okay.”

“Carsick at all?”

“No, I’ll be okay… thanks, though.”

“Mmhm.”

Leslie’s gaze remained fixed as ever on the road ahead, but he still managed to give the slug’s shoulder a brief, affectionate shove, and Slinkman giggled at that. He giggled still more as he saw the faintest, twitching smirk play on the nurse shark’s lips. Leslie wasn’t exactly an expressive guy, but Slinkman had learned quickly enough where to look when trying to read him.

The gravel popped and crunched beneath the tires, and every minute the road veered to avoid an outcrop of rock or the base of a tree. The pine air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror, which had lost its own smell probably years ago, clacked and swatted in its place, but Leslie never batted an eye. The dashboard was littered with circles where the cigarette lighter had been pressed out of boredom, and Slinkman kept losing count of how many there were whenever they hit an especially hard bump. The smudged, squelching, chafing leather of the passenger seat threatened to swallow him. Leslie, still not looking in his direction, could tell his partner was fidgeting.

“Don’t fight it,” he remarked dryly, “You’ll only make it angry.”

Slinkman stopped squirming, and at once felt more comfortable. He sighed softly as he allowed the pitching motion of the car and the crackle of the road to become everything he sensed. He could almost drift to sleep.

“You must know this car inside and out, huh?” he hummed, resting his eyes.

“Have to,” replied Leslie, beginning to smile again, “Been her only owner.”

Slinkman chuckled, watching the nurse shark pat the dashboard just behind the wheel.

“Her?”

“ _Mmmm_ -hm, her,” Leslie’s tone oozed with pride, “1995 Acura Legend, one of just fifteen to come with eight cylinders. Her name’s Anastasia.”  
“You named your car?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh my god,” Slinkman shook his head, nuzzling into the seat.

“You’d name your car if you had one!” Leslie laughed, only being playfully defensive.

Slinkman giggled again, silently admitting Leslie was right. They fell quiet again, and as Anastasia bucked and plodded further and further down the path, the slug’s eyelids became heavier, and heavier, until soon enough he couldn’t fight them anymore. He didn’t sleep long or deep enough to dream, but when he awoke, he felt like he had been out for ages.

The car had stopped, and just ahead of them was a greying, splintery picnic table, with a green garbage can and a fire ring rusting away close by. The slug looked to his left, and there was Leslie, wearing the softest, widest smile the slug had seen him wear in all their time together. Slinkman was enamored with the smile, tracing its path up and down the nurse shark’s face to remember it.

“I was about to ask you help me get out so we could set up,” Leslie murmured at last, “But I guess you’re a bit tuckered out.”

“Yeah…”

“You wanna camp in Anastasia tonight, pitch the tent tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” sighed Slinkman, “...That sounds best.”

Leslie bent across the glovebox, and left a soft, lingering kiss in the space between the slug’s eyestalks.

“Goodnight, Kidney camper.”

“Hmmm.... goodnight, Nurse...master.”


End file.
